First day in spring
by Sagittaria sagittifolia
Summary: Post-Mj Looking through a window into the world Peeta Mellark revels in his feelings for the small girl with the soft cheeks in his arms. PiP-Everlark Dreamscape Week Day 1. Cheeks


_Summary: _Post-Mj Looking through a window into the world Peeta Mellark revels in his feelings for the small girl with the soft cheeks in his arms. PiP-Everlark Dreamscape Week Day 1. Cheeks

AN: The second thing I ever published and written in a few hours. English is not my first language so sorry for all mistakes. And all characters belong to the brilliant Suzanne Collins.

The sky was painted in his favorite color. A muted orange, combined with red, yellow and a clear blue, painted by the sun crawling slowly over the horizon. The Blue in the sky promises a wonderful, clear, sunny day. A soft wind goes through the trees in the forest. The air smells like the flowers on the meadow, fresh mowed grass, like the blossoms on the cherry trees in the backyard and the apple trees in the fields. Like a beginning spring.

It´s almost utterly silent outside, the world, the district and his residents are still sleeping. The geese on the neighbor property are already awake, honking in the rich morning air. Other birds are singing announcing, welcoming the new day.

This entire he can see and hear through the window sitting in a chair, here, in his bedroom, the beauty and peace of the outside world in front of him, the starting, the beginning of a new day, a new life. Contentment, peace, happiness, all these feelings are rushing through him. Everything looks more alive, fuller of color and texture even through the window, the barrier between this room and the world.

A smile graces his face. His look goes down, away from the beauty of the nature in front of his widow to the beauty in his arms, this sweet little thing. Ebony colored hair, soft unblemished light skin, a small pert nose and lips, little hands and feet with 10 fingers and toes (counted more than once by himself and her mother), bright blue eyes, closed at the moment, clearer than the spring sky, wrapped in a yellow blanket, sleeping in his arms, this little human being, this small child, his daughter.

There are not many moments in his life, he would say, he was absolutely happy, in peace with the world. So much horror, pain, sadness and lost happened in the past. Not many good days, memories are but in his mind, the first day of school where he saw her, the other dark haired beauty in his life, for the first time. The day she said she loved him too. The day she said yes to his proposal and the day of she became his wife. The day she told him he will become a father and now this day.

It started during lunch. He was home from the bakery, like every day eating with her. Her mood was bad for days at this point. The pregnancy had taken a toll on her and she couldn´t wait for the birth. And then it happened. An hour after her water broke the midwife was there. Helping, in contrast of their drunken mentor sitting in their living room asking what take so long?

After hours of pain, cursing and imprecations against him, he little thing was born screaming her way into this world. And every bad thought or uncertainty left his brain when he saw her the first time lying on the chest of her mother and when he pulled her up, to hold her for the first time.

Even now hours after her birth he didn´t laid her down and can´t stop smiling. He helped to create this perfection. After all the sorrow and cruelties of his past, all the distress he felt and brought to other people he helped to create such a pure, innocent thing. He loved her from her first scream and he will love her till his last breath.

The movement behind him pulled him out of his musing. His wife started to stir awake, her grey eyes opening, searching through the room. A smile appears after her eyes looked with his. He stands up, slowly trying not to wake the bundle in his arms.

"Did you sleep at all?" his wife asked. "No" he answered. "I just couldn´t stop starring at her. She is so perfect. We made this little perfect human being Katniss. It is a miracle" she chuckles. "You are right but Peeta, but you should really sleep a little bit. She will still be there when you wake up and you can look at her for a long time from now." He nods and slowly transfers the bundle into the waiting arms of her mother. The little girl starts to move, yawn and then open her brilliant blue eyes. Not really focusing but still starring up to her parents. He lies next to the 2 most important persons in his life, his girls and slowly dragging his finger over the already familiarly soft baby cheek.

Yes, this day was definitely a spring day. A new beginning. A day he would never forget.


End file.
